Power factor correction systems of unchoked or choked design form part of the prior art. Systems of this kind are usually used in a connection-ready manner for central power factor correction in low-voltage three-phase power supply systems with a low or elevated harmonic loading. These systems generally comprise a busbar system with busbar supports and low-voltage high-breaking-capacity bus-mounting fuse elements, switchgear devices, chokes and low-loss, self-healing capacitors with overpressure prevention.
These individual elements are mounted on sheet steel support plates to form units of 25-150 kvar. Depending on the power, 1-6 such units are then usually installed in sheet steel or insulating material cabinets together with a power factor controller.
On account of the required assembly of busbar supports, busbars, fuse elements, discrete switchgear devices, filter circuit chokes and a relatively large number of capacitors and the required chassis, the total weight and the dimensions of correction modules of this kind, and of systems constructed from said correction modules, are considerable. Furthermore, the required individual assembly and the discrete wiring result in a high level of expenditure on assembly.